


A Better Way to Celebrate

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: Felix can't help but feel there's something or more like someone missing after his first win.





	A Better Way to Celebrate

Winning, Felix thinks, feels fucking amazing. He's had a lot of first wins in his career but they always felt better than the last one. Being able to bring home the team's first win and with Nick finishing in third, it was the best day ever as far as the team's concerned. 

The some of the other drivers came over to congratulate him once he was back in the garage. Ant and Robin hugged him and basically told him they were dragging him to celebrate that night. "You've already had champagne what's one more drink?" Ant says before he tells Felix to meet them at 6 before he takes Robin's hand and walks back to their own garage. 

Felix manages to find some breathing space as the guys prepare the cars for another race tomorrow. He feels a bit bad that they'd have to do it all over again the next day instead of being able to properly celebrate that night but a win is still a win and they can celebrate when before the weekend's over. He takes out his phone which, as he expected, was filled with messages congratulating him and the team. He reads through his missed calls, some from his family, his friends and even some from other drivers but there was one name missing. Dani. 

Felix spent a day with the Spaniard in Barcelona after his Le Mans test before heading to Berlin. It may have been only a day but they would take any chance they can get to be together. At first, the two of them were afraid that if they started dating that they'd loose each other as friends but all their fears disappeared when they realized they were being idiots. Nothing much has changed except for the nice bonus of being able to kiss and touch each other the way they've always wanted to. Felix realizes that Dani will always be his best friend and that it's more than okay to be in love with him. 

He checks his messages and social media and spots Dani's retweet of a clip from the podium. He likes the tweet before he puts his phone away. Felix idly thinks of what Dani would have done if he was around after his win but he never really knows what to expect from the Spaniard and that's one of his qualities he like so much about him. It was a bit of a running joke whenever he, Dani, Ant and Robin get together, that Dani was the only one missing in Formula E from their little group. The Spaniard just chuckles and winks at them saying something about when the time's right. 

Felix eventually gets back to his hotel room after what felt like endless photos and interviews. He places his trophy on the desk in his room as he fishes put fresh clothes from his suitcase and gets ready to jump in the shower. He heard his phone go off to let him know he has a message. It was from Ant saying that their dinner reservation was at 7 instead of 6 and Felix types put a quick reply before stripping off and jumping in the shower. 

He finishes his shower and had some time to kill before he had to meet Ant and Robin for dinner. Felix finally settles in his bed and decides he should reply to some of his messages and call his family. He takes his time and even posts on his Instagram and retweets some stuff from the team while he's at it. He checks the time before he gets dressed for dinner. He puts on the nicest shirt he's brought with him and his jeans before he grabs his wallet, keys and phone and heads down to meet the others. 

They end up at a Japanese restaurant that Ant says serves the best sushi around. Their table ends up being a small private room reserved for four as the server leaves them with their menus. "You're paying, right?" Robin jokes as they scan through the menu. Felix was looking at their choices of hand rolls when he hears someone moving behind him who he assumes was the waiter waiting for their orders. "A special drink for today's winner." A familiar voice says and Felix looks up to see a smiling Dani holding a drink which he places in front of Felix. Felix stares at him for a while before he realizes that Dani's really here. "Surprise." Dani says as he takes a seat next to the Swede. "How are you here?" Felix asks. "Booked the quickest flight when I knew you were going to win." Dani says as he takes Felix's hand under the table. 

"Why we had to say dinner's at 7 instead of 6." Ant says as he smiles at the other pair. "You two knew?" Felix asks them as they nod yes. "Helped get him here as fast as we could." Robin says. Felix gives them a grateful smile before he turns back to Dani. "I'm so happy for you." Dani says as he squeezes Felix's hand. "I'm glad you're here." Felix says back. "That's so sweet." Robin says to Ant as they watch their friends from across the table. "Bet you I can do better." Ant says with a smirk. "How?" Robin ask as he raises his brow. "You're just gonna have to find out." Ant says with a wink.


End file.
